Capturing a Criminal
by Safiiri-Havet12
Summary: Neophyte Redglare has been given the Mindfang case. She willingly accepts the challenge of bringing Mindfang to justice. What she didn't know is how she would fall for this beautiful manipulator which could lead to the abrupt end of her beloved career.
1. Chapter 1

It never crossed my mind what my fellow legislatures were talking about when they said that the first few cases as a neophyte were the hardest to keep your feelings in check. Not until now that is. When I first got ahold of the Mindfang case I truly didn't know what to think. Sure for a neophyte I did a damn good job but I thought that her case was for someone more qualified than I.

Of course I couldn't say no to cases that need people working them. After reading what we already were charging her for and her background. I knew I was going to handle this case on my own and I would bring her to justice…even if it killed me.

-:-:-:-:-

It had been several months and I knew to her this was just a game of cat and mouse only the mouse was a sneaky little manipulative brat who would do their best to get what they wanted. The more I chased her the more I couldn't wait to have her hanged. I followed my leads until they ran dry, interrogated her affiliates until they broke and took witness accounts that would make me realize how much I despised her.

I slammed my fist against my table of evidence. "GOD DAMMIT, HOW DOES SHE MANAGE TO SLIP THROUGH MY FINGERS?"

I began to pace around my room, fuming. I had everything I needed to condemn her to her rightful punishment but I didn't have the most important part of my case _she_ was still out there just awaiting her capture.

-:-:-:-:-

Does that silly, little neophyte, Redglare, honestly think she'll catch me? Ha! I'd like to see her try to capture the great and magnificent pirate, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang? I'm always a step or two ahead of her although watching her from the shadows as she forced my contacts to spill information one by one was a beautiful little touch on this wonderful adventure. As she would bend over her ass looked fantastic underneath that red skirt and teal tights…I can only begin imagine how firm it must be, how she would enjoy a delicate caressing, how would she react to a "proper meeting" between to foes?

-:-:-:-:-

It had been half a sweep since I last had any encounters with anyone who could possibly lead me to where Mindfang could be. Needless to say, I began chasing rumors of where people had claimed to see a ship similar to hers or seen her themselves. Most of these proved to bear no fruit if you will. I was frustrated that I was unable to capture her. I tossed my cane down in disgust. I sat down near it putting my elbows on my knees and face in my hands i began to think of what the hand book says about cases like these and how it would this case should end. At the moment, I don't think it was the best time to be sitting there thinking about the end result when I wasn't even able to get passed this one road block! I was enraged with her as well as myself. I remembered how I felt when I first had this case…and now I could understand why it was passed around so much. It was just one wild goose chase, but I wouldn't give up! I had to keep trying. I got up quickly and grabbed my cane and ran off towards Pyralspite.

-:-:-:-:-

[AN]: And I end this chapter here. I thought I'd attempt to write a fanfiction for Homestuck…and a bit of a different approach as well. Also, I don't understand why I haven't seen a single fanfic for this particular ancestor pairing. I love the idea of them hating each other with a burning passion. Fighting with one another for who gets to be the dominate one in the relationship, but that's just me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed if not I'd love to have a review that told me if I screwed up or if you really liked it. :D Now I'm done wasting your time…until I update again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a short trip back home. While I was thinking I realized that everyone had a pattern they followed criminal or otherwise. Most don't even realize it after a while. Therefore the pattern becomes habit. I figured it wouldn't hurt to chart out where she went and how long she stayed, and hopefully figure out where she would go next. Sounds simple right? You'd be dead wrong. I stayed up for hours questioning everyone I had questioned before. Prodding their memory of anything that could be of use to me, slowly gathering more and more information. Finally, I put together a chart. The pattern idea was a marvelous idea…but the more I ran my hand over the chart to 'read what I had written' the more I was getting a headache. I then decided to made the chart more interesting…so I re did it in teal, red as well as black. I spent days trying to predict where she might go, sadly there were too many options…I'd have to wait for her to get to another city before I could process anymore of this.

I was tired of this…why couldn't this have been a simple robbery gone wrong case? At least then I wouldn't be about ready to beat my head against my desk. Why did she irritate me so much? Was it because I wished she wasn't such a slippery snake or was it because I was amazed by how she could avoid the law for so long?

-:-:-:-:-

I was growing tired of this waiting game…how much longer would it take for me to lay eyes upon that attractive girl again? I mean the great Mindfang is as patient as a spider who carefully awaits her prey to land in her webbing. I wasn't bored of avoiding her and her law HA! I never get bored…I just wish she'd hurry up. I'm a busy woman I don't like waiting for this kind of plan to unfold! I began tapping a single nail against the railing of the balcony. The brothel I was currently staying in had a wonderful view of the sea…not that I had any bad views of it…but this particular brothel smelled horribly of cheap alcohol, sex and perfume. Usually, I had no problems with this sent, but today was just one of those days. When boredom struck and refused to leave.

"Hey, Capt'n, why ain't you got yourself one of these beauties yet?" I looked over my shoulder. I turned around the rest of the way, holding on to the railing behind me choosing my words carefully as I did this. Glaring at this blockhead I finally spoke.

"Because I simply do not want any of them…and it's none of your business, nor the rest of the crews business for that matter, of why I do things the way I do." I turned back around "Go enjoy that awful rum and leave me be." I had plans to make…I would have my way with that neophyte eventually.

-:-:-:-:-

I tossed my papers side. I had such a massive headache from the shitty things that I wanted them out of my 'sight'! I tried to maintain my usual calm look when Pyralspite would peer into the window. I grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled not hard enough to rip hairs out but enough so it hurt. It was frustrating not having her in custody already! I abruptly got up out of my chair allowing it to fall over and walked over to my bed and flopped down face first and as soon as my face hit the pillow I was out cold.

My dream was lovely I finally captured her. I had brought her to court, began to read my speech which had colorful language yet was straight to the point when suddenly everything changed. All I remember was feeling like I was falling when I woke up I sat up on my knees. I brushed back some of my hair and rubbed my eyes.

"uuuuh…thank goodness it was all just a bad dream…" I got up off the bed, hungry I made my way to my kitchen with the fingertips of one hand using the walls to guide me through the house to my destination.

-:-:-:-:-:-

[AN]: I'm personally loving how this is coming together XD I forgot to say in the last chapter that I don't own Homestuck or these two beautiful characters….but isn't that kinda obvious? I mean it wouldn't be fanfiction after all…right? I'm only posting this second chapter because I felt like it…and I sorta was on a roll with this. So I finished it before I wanted to…oh well can't change what has already been done. Review if you'd like…I'm not forcing you…


	3. Chapter 3

After I finished my morning routine I carefully picked up the chair then I bent over and collected all of the charts and carefully placed them back on to the table. I continued to clean up making charts was messy. I ditched the not pretty, colorful ones in a giant paper wad but missed the trash can. I figured I should pick three of the cities and check them out…what harm could it possibly do? It's not like I'll be cuffing Mindfang anytime soon.

I was totally ready, cane and of course my 'just-incase-you-spot-her' items. I walked over towards Pyralspite…I gently rubbed my lusus's snout. "Would you like to go for a short trip, Pyralspite?" I smiled. Smiling felt nice it was a welcome change from the frowning I had been doing lately.

-:-:-:-:-

"Capt'n, why ya get us all kicked out for?" We'd been in that dammed place for two days. I was sick of it…so I might have done some manipulating to start a huge fight…which got us, my crew and I, kicked out. I personally thought it was more fun than being there doing nothing.

"What did I tell you before?" I put my hands on my hips and leaned forward a bit. "You don't question me, understand?" I turned and looked at the rest of my crew "That goes for the rest of you as well" they nodded but I'd never know if it was because they understood or because they were drunk. "Now, go do something that will keep you entertained for the next few hours..." I waved my hand in the 'get out of my sight this instant' way. I had to get Redglare here and one way to do that was manipulation…let the rumors and gossip begin.

-:-:-:-:-

"Pyralspite, you need to go west now…" yep this is exactly what it looks like a blind woman is giving directions. Is that a really smart idea…maybe not…but you never know but I personally thought I gave damn good directions…even if I got turned around a couple of times…no one is perfect at everything they do. Most of the time I got us lost on purpose much like I'm doing now the air helped clear my mind which allowed me to focus better. I took a deep breath. It was time to stop wasting time. "I'm sorry, Pyralspite….I've got us going the wrong way…forgive me?"

-:-:-:-:-

When we got to town number one I was hoping that she's be here. I had high hopes for this one. It was nice but not too nice…much like the other port cities had been. What I would give to see her in cuffs…her hands behind her back…unable to do anything but listen to what I told her….how wonderful that would be…I then realized that my face was warming up. How embarrassing! I meant for those to be appropriate thoughts! This is one thing I wouldn't stand for that bitch is going down!

-:-:-:-:-

[AN]: I feel the need to end it here. Why? Great question…but I don't have an answer. As for a disclaimer read the authors note on chapter 2…I'm not putting it in every single chapter…that's stupid and unnecessary after you've said it once….you should be done. As for reviews I'd love to have them but of course it's only if the reader wants to. I'm writing this for two reasons: Reason 1 no one has written one for this couple and that irritates me. Reason 2 I'd like to get better at writing more descriptive paragraphs and less dialogue. Special thank you to The. Hoppy (I'm sorry about the space that was the only way that the site would except it) and ERURUUlove for writing the first two reviews. :D I really appreciate them.


	4. Chapter 4

On the other side of town Mindfang was busy starting conversations about herself. Not directly anyway but still her manipulation of conversation slowly spread like wild fire it only took a few before she didn't truly have to do anything. She'd done this is three towns before…but this was somewhat stupid…she sometimes forgot about being infamous. Guess, it means she was doing things right.

For, Spinneret this wasn't a game anymore. It was a necessity to get that sexy lady in her bed. How she could just imagine Redglare tied down to her bedframe unable to escape. To make her scream her name as she toyed with every one of her sensitive spots. This is what she'd been thinking about for the past few months. It was entertaining to imagine Redglare giving her everything. Only, Mindfang knew better than to think that a neophyte would willingly allow her career to go down the drain due to great sex, but one could have beautiful fantasy about it.

-:-:-:-:-

"…Did you hear about that fight near the docks?"

"You mean at the brothel thingy?"

"Yeah…"

"Heard that some blue blood was getting angry with some dude…I guess he thought she was another whore…" these were just some of the conversations I had been hearing all day. Sure it sounded like something I should check out but…I'm here for one particular blue blood I can't just chase down every single one of them…I knew where wishful thinking got me the last time. I shuttered at the thought. I prefer to let that memory go but it just came right back…touching my chest even by accident will get you cuffed no if's and's or but's about it.

"I hear this chick has a record a mile long!"

"Naw! Dude more than a mile! More like a yard!"

"Yards are smaller dumbass…" I couldn't help but laugh as I walked by. I wished that this place smelt better fish and alcohol was awful…

-:-:-:-:-

"Hey, Bitch! You owe us for the damages!" I glared at them they picked now to yell at me about paying them back. That dump wasn't even worth the price it cost to stay one night!

"Get in line with all the others who are waiting to get their money back." I went back to what I was doing which was watching my rumors spread. When I felt someone jerk on my shoulder and pull me around didn't help my aggravation.

"You'll pay up now or we take your ship." He grabbed my coller

"Look how about this you leave me and my ship alone and we'll talk about this whole thing later." Putting on the best sexual smile I could. Hitting on these types of people usually worked…but I couldn't keep that smile for long…he smelt so bad I swear flies that landed on him die within seconds of inhaling the fumes. I was about to throw up on his shoes it was so bad.

"No we'll talk about this right now Miss. Mindfang…you're going to pay for what you've done."

"Look if you want to get the law to come after me can I suggest you talk to Neophyte Redglare? That's spelt N-e-o-p-h-y-t-e new word R-e-d-g-l-a-r-e, in case you were wondering…she'd love to know what I've done this time…as well as when would be best to shut you down…I mean seriously some of those girls didn't even look like they were supposed to be filling pails yet!" he winced at the words that flew out of my mouth. I shoved him away from me "as I said you're not the only ones that I have in line waiting for some sort of money…" I turned away from him "Now, I've got a boat to catch!" with that I took off in a sprint, making my way down the street and taking different turns as needed to confuse them, knocking over barrels and shoving people out of my way. It's not like this was the first god dammed time I've run from someone. It's official plan raise some hell was completely in motion.

-:-:-:-:-

"Hey, is you a legismahigits?"

"A Legislature?" this was the idiot from before who didn't know his miles from his yards.

"Yeah one of them things…" oh please dear god someone beat my brains in…this guy not only didn't comprehend simple knowledge he couldn't speak correctly. "Look, one of my buds sorta trying to get his money from a person who owes him a ton…do you handle that sorta thang?"

"I don't deal with money problems…" I glared at him. Seriously…what the crap was this young gent…errr man's problem?

"Then you know a whatever you is with the word red in there's name?"

''Possibly…" he looked at his hand

"Red…gl…glade?" ok seriously I was five seconds from running down the street like a mad woman. This idiot couldn't even get my name right!

"Nope, never hear of them…I'll ask around…sorry I couldn't be of help…but I have somewhere I've got to be…" just like that I quickly made my way down the street

"Wait! I ain't done yet!" Shit is it legal to arrest idiots? I couldn't remember. Without thinking I started politely shoving people.

"Excuse me…pardon me…MOVE PLEASE!" what part of 'excuse me' didn't you understand…

-:-:-:-:-

I quickly was turning the corner to get back into the crowd. When I connected with something…completely breath taking…hard work had paid off! I was about to jump for joy when I noticed the stares…

"It's ok people…we're in a domestic relationship." I helped Redglare up "you alright, darling?" and gave her a grin.

"Don't call me 'darling'" she was blushing! How sweet…I really want to just take her then in the street…see how many people would enjoy that little show!

-:-:-:-:-

I was glaring at her…why was she tall? My face connected with her boobs five seconds before hand and she wanted to call me darling?

She leaned in and spoke "Look, I'm in a situation at the moment…play along and oh…who's that charming…oh crap…" I guess she recognized someone she was getting herself into trouble with…lovely…

"Oh crap wha…" I stared her down "this is your fault!" why did I have to run into her and have an idiot to deal with…let see stupid person that I legally can't deal with or a bitch who I could parade down the street in hand cuffs and end the case…I pick the bitch.

"I know" she had a sing song tone "At least play along…I promise…no funny stuff."

"If you can get the idiot off my tail…I'll play along…but no funny business!" I pointed at her. I wouldn't trust her…not one bit! I do not like her and I have a feeling she did this on purpose!

-:-:-:-:-

I crossed my fingers. Oh darling…you have no idea how much I'm milking this out. With another sexual smile I began my greatest performance.

-:-:-:-:-

[AN]: No, they aren't going to start making out in the middle of the street…(although not a bad idea) but no…I won't steep that low with these two just yet…I feel like I'm not stick with personalities at all…but how to fix this when they don't have anything to really go off of? So this is the longest chapter I have…so far…and I blame the dialogue…and I sorta screwed up adding detail…but I can save that for another chapter…woot we're getting closer to a sex scene I can feel it! Review if you'd like.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few hours after the whole 'pay up bitch' incident which went over so well. I had to pay those idiots! Manipulative bitch…

"You, darling did amazing," Mindfang was slightly dragging me "Maybe you should've been an actress." I was sure she was smiling. We were in an empty area otherwise we wouldn't have dropped the act.

"Never…I-I…I couldn't force myself to do something that ridiculous." I realized we were holding hands I pulled my hand out of her grasp. "Are you aware that you're going to have to pay me back…"

"What's with the personality change, sweetheart?" I glared at her. She kept avoiding my attempts at getting my hard earned money back!

"I don't feel the need to have my 'true' personality around you…in fact I should arrest you right now" I stopped walking. Why does she do this to my head! Do I hate her to the point of ending her? Or just enough…enough to…well drive her completely insane? Would this effect how well I could bring the balance back to the scales of the law?

"Then do it, darling, I dare you." I placed my cane on the ground next to me.

We had an awkward silence. I wasn't going to dare move to arrest her. She knew it was coming. I wanted her to lest expect it. I was sure she thought I didn't have the guts to do so now.

"Ha, I didn't realize you were soft, Reglare!"

"Was that meant to be sexual or not, Mindfang?" she grabbed both of my arms and put them over my head as she backed us up into the wall behind me.

"I don't know was it, darling?" her face was mere inches in front of mine. Her breath was warm right as I'd lose that warmth it would be replaced.

"I thought…you said no…funny….business."

"Darling, I say lots of things but...you have to actually see if my fingers are crossed…" her free hand traveled down my back.

"I can't see anything…you bitch!" she didn't seem to the name I had just called her. She just kept moving her hand. Slowly back up then back down moving to the side each time. At this rate she'd find my handcuffs and there is no way in hell I'd wear them!

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, no?" I moved my foot over one of hers and pressed the heel into the toe of hers. "Owch! That was a bitch move" I shoved her away from me. I didn't notice her hand had been near my belt.

And what you think happened did. No, not sex… heavens no! I have a bit more class than that thank you! We landed on the ground yet again. Thankfully I didn't have her weight on top of me this time.

-:-:-:-:-

I didn't mind that Redglare was on top of me. I was just waiting for her to realize how she looked when she sat up. Both legs on either side of me…granted she'd be sitting on my stomach. However, I did mind that my head hit her fucking decorated stick! "Sweetheart…mind getting you stick before I break it?"

"It's a cane!" she leaned over to grab it.

"Now, sweetheart, I hope you don't mind me saying this…but do you realize what this looks like?" I gestured at the pose we had

"What about it, Mindfang…too much for you to handle? I thought you were willing to do anything…or was I mistaken?"

"Did I say that?" I started rubbing the back of my head…I would have a nice bump there later. She didn't respond right away….unless laugher is a response.

"I thought that the 'great pirate Mindfang' was up for any sexual experience." My jaw dropped. Was she serious? She pushed my lower jaw upward. "Of course, I'm not one for mixing business with pleasure…" with that she begin to cuff me.

"You're such a fucking tease!" I smiled "But I didn't know you were one for bondage, Redglare."

"You'd like to know" I jerked my arm away from her grasp and sat up and pushed her down.

"Oh, but I have a few ideas of my own…care to get off this muddy ground and find out?" I smiled even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"As I said I don't mix business with-"

"Will you shut up already? I'm not 'business' I'm just a bad girl who enjoys taking more than giving! Besides we both know your fooling yourself with the whole 'I don't do anything that the law doesn't allow…I'm married to the law book' I think I could break you…"

"Bullshit!"

-:-:-:-

I tried to shove her off of me but that wasn't getting me anywhere due to the fact that almost removed my top at one point. Eventually we back to where we started the 'fight'. I was fuming because she managed to put me in the cuffs. She'd put my arms around her neck and lifted me off the ground which had starled me but I ignored it after a while. Giving in to the annoying little voice was much better than ignoring it and being frustrated with myself. Yes, my hate for this woman was strong…but at least I could have my way with her…as she said she's a bad girl…but I bet I could give her a run for her money.

-:-:-:-

[AN]: Tada~ I think this is how I want Redglare to be…with a personality that she hides with fake ones that change depending on the situation….now I personally didn't want to write the acting part…maybe I'll make it a flash back…later on…now I think you should listen to a song called kiss me kill me by mest. That song is such an inspiration to their relationship. XD I hope this came out better…reviews are nice but I don't force them…


	6. Chapter 6

-:-:-:-:-

I just stared into her red glasses. Those had to go I pulled them off of her face and dropped them on the ground. She'd wrapped her legs around my waist so she wouldn't fall…not that I'd let her. After that I slowly moved my face closer to hers. I brushed my lips against hers. They were soft. I bit her lower lip in a way that I wouldn't draw blood…I usually didn't care kisses were kisses bloody or otherwise. Much like sex is sex…only there was good sex and sex I'd rather not remember…here's hoping that this neophyte had a thing or two up her sleeves.

-:-:-:-:-

I was caught a bit off guard by the kiss, but I didn't try to stop it I allowed the kiss to be deepened. I opened my mouth when she bit my lip but when she started to let her tongue wonder around I clamped down. It felt weird and didn't particularly enjoy it. I was so proud of myself when I managed to bite the tip of her tongue and so I smiled. I knew I drew some blood I could smell it in fact I could taste it when I rubbed my tongue against my teeth. At that point in time I didn't realize that what I had gotten myself into.

-:-:-:-:-

I couldn't believe that she had the nerve to bite me! That irritated me more than anything…I felt it was time for a change in scenery…I started pulling away her away from the wall. That's when she really started to throw a fit. I mean pulling my hair and trying to bite me some more sort of fit…not that I minded…I thought it was cute…but this was all over my almost stepping on her glasses god forbid I do that!

"Fine! If you don't want me to break them then you pick them up!" I wasn't in the mood for cleaning up messes…I wanted to make one!

"I would if I could, darling" she hissed "Sadly you've created a bit of an issue…" I purposely let go of her legs then. Not the smartest idea I've had in a while but still I was frustrated more than she was. She pulled on my hair and tightened her grip around my waist.

"Stop pulling my damn hair!" couldn't she see…er…tell that all I really wanted to toss her to the ground, strip her of her clothes and continue the act of mating and hair pulling wasn't helping!

"Then, get the handcuffs off of me now!" of course this was going to lead to arguing over who had the keys and where did we put them and what would happen to me if I dropped her again.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"What do you think you're doing!" Mindfang had a bad case of wondering hands syndrome….if you catch my drift…I wasn't in the mood for mind games…she had to have the keys already. I was up to my eyeballs in her bullshit.

"Relax, babe, not feeling you up for sexual reasons…I'm trying to find the key…" she was so lucky I couldn't slap or better yet punch her right now…

"I don't think my keys are below my pocket….and when did I become your 'babe'?" was I still able to write 'sexual harassment' to her other charges? Possibly not...

"Sweetheart, did you drop them or possibly leave them somewhere…Although….if we did some repositioning…we don't need the keys…" I glared at her if she called me one more cutesy nickname again I was going to rip as much hair out of her head as I could.

"I brought them with me and didn't just drop them…"

"Which pocket were the cuffs in?"

"The other side…and touch me like you did again and so help me I will cut you!" she sighed as if this was boring. I pulled her hair as hard as I could. "Let me guess, Mindfang…you already know where the wonderful metal objects are and have been enjoying this moment where I couldn't do a whole lot…well guess what you manipulative slut…I'm sick of the mind game cut it out and get these fucking cuffs off of me!" I wish I wasn't distracted by how she didn't really seemed to be oblivious to most of the things I did. Calling her a bitch got me nowhere, or hair pulling…how the hell was I supposed to faze her?

-:-:-:-:-

She had to spoil my fun! I guess I did annoy her…I could drop the keys…I wasn't about to tell her I had them the entire time…aren't kisses just great for stealing random things? Thankfully she couldn't see my sly smile every time she'd bring the word keys. I guess this was the time to make it up to the adorable Redglare…I rolled my eyes as we carefully got her on the ground and getting her out of the handcuffs…she bent over and grabbed her glasses. I was surprised how did she know they were there? I was more intrigued by her curves than having questions answered…she shoved me out of the way to get her cane. I guess I really pissed her off…I smiled…this experience would be much more entertaining. I walked over and put my arms on her shoulders with my hands slightly away from her chest.

"Care to make an arrest officer?"

"Not at this moment in time…"

"Then let's have some fun"

"No"

"What's wrong, darling? That kiss more than enough for one day?"

"Actually yes…besides your 'fun' might be different than my 'fun'." I could see the smile slowly crawl across her face.

"Oh, really? Care to enlighten me?" she turned her head

"No….I don't think you'd enjoy yourself…" the smile widened "Unless you're into being strangled…"

"I didn't know you were…wait…you wouldn't…" she laughed at my moment of stupidity

"I dream of hanging you." She lifted her eyebrows as she said dream.

"Well…if I didn't know better I'd think that was rather kinky, Redglare…" I leaned in maybe I could actually kiss her without feeling teeth in my tongue this time.

"Get a room!" her face turned a light teal and I smiled

"What…you wanna join big boy…I'm sure there's more room" I teased

"Bite your tongue!" she was pissed if her words weren't loud enough she slapped me. I wasn't sure if saying 'but darling you already did' was a really good way to get laid or a really stupid way to meet the rope.

-:-:-:-:-

Ugk! She didn't just offer that! What the hell is wrong with her! This is Mindfang we're referring to…of course she's going to offer something stupid like that…maybe I should've pulled her hair and dragged her away…maybe I should've arrested her when she ran into me…I guess you can't change the past…you just have to deal with the mistakes you've made. Here goes 'acting part two' she seemed to be wondering if she should say something as dumb as 'You've already done that' or 'care to do it for me?' really Spinneret…really…do you think with a head on your shoulders or nevermind I will not go there!

"Would you like to take this 'private show' elsewhere? Maybe then we can actually have some fun" I smiled maybe she would fall for this…I wasn't sure.

"Darling, you can do whatever you want…" she grabbed my waist and tiled my chin upwards. I clenched my fist. Those names were getting on my last nerve

"If you want to actually enjoy my company then I suggest you stop calling me 'darling' or 'sweetheart' or any other stupid name you can think up of…I'm not one of your toys that you can simply have your way with…" I raised my fist "Trust me, Mindfang, I will hit you if you do that or I'll do the mature thing and arrest you like I'm supposed to." I could tell I was about to set myself up for something I'd regret later on "But I won't do that if you can show me what your capable of."

"Then, you only have to give me one night to show you a thing or two those stupid papers can't tell you." Her lips were gentle much like the last only they stayed that way…not like one of those sappy 'and the kiss was so intoxicating, that is was making my insides melt each time they met. Leaving me longing more just one more' from those crappy romantic books I once read.

-:-:-:-:-

[AN]: when I say "sex scene coming up" I mean in the next few chapters most likely this next one or the one after that…now…maybe I should leave it for chapter 8….I dunno we'll let the chips fall as they may. Now this is the longest chapter I have. :D Remember reviews are welcomed but aren't forced. Also I think I sorta went 'screw detail add more dialogue' I'm rather happy that this is as long as it is…and I'm going to check on my chapters and spot for mistakes…I tend to write these when I'm tired and upload the chapters while I'm tired….so I'm sorry if you stare at your screen like 'what is she on?' I can answer this soda, coffee, and life! Now I'll explain why the break is there at the top…because I wanted to have a bit of time be it seconds or minutes from where I ended the last chapter…well…I've rambled long enough…


	7. Chapter 7

-:-:-:-:-

Time had flown by rather quickly after we had ran into one another, gotten myself out of debt and almost in to her pants. I was having a hard time believing that she wanted to have my idea of a good time so there was no way in hell I would take her to my ship where I could easily hand over all the evidence she would need to damn me any farther than I already was. This was frustrating to me.

-:-:-:-:-

I could only hope MIndfang would actually go to her ship. If not I was getting myself in a situation that I couldn't get myself out of. I didn't care if my body said yes to everything she was capable of I was mentally screaming no. I'm a legislature; we are supposed to keep our personal wants away from our work. However, during our small talk, during our walk, she struck a valid point no one had to find out…

"So, Redglare any suggestions on where we stay? Oh, my ship is out of the question…sorry but it's not that I don't trust you it's more your job I don't trust…"

"Shit…" I honestly hopped she didn't hear that.

"Oh, don't tell me you're scared of this"

"I-I-I…th-this isn't…necessary…" I was stammering and my face was heating up. I officially hated her guts. I felt her long fingers caress my cheek.

"Cute…" she grabbed my wrist "I know where we can go, darling"

"I'll smack you later…"

-:-:-:-:-

I guided her to a place I hadn't been to in a while. I stopped to explain to her that it wasn't the place I had caused a big fuss but it was a place we could stay without anyone questioning why we were together. When she nodded I dragged her in the whispering began immediately.

"Well, well, well, look who's here"

"Why if it isn't the great Spinneret Mindfang…heard what you did today…"

"Guys, look at the pretty thing she's got with her!"

"See Redglare, I told you they wouldn't care" I whispered in her ear

"Ignoring the fact that I can't see…however, I'm not a fan of the attention…"

"I love it."

"Well, you're an attention whore."

"I take offence, darling"

"Two slaps."

"Mindfang, you should end the lovers quarrel and pay for you room and drinks before everyone starts whining about how you only have eyes for pretty little things."

"Oh, that's bull! Their just pissed that I have good taste in who I have in my quadrants!" I flashed a smile.

"Is this one red or black?!"

"I don't know…"

"Black…very black."

-:-:-:-:-:-

[AN]: To everyone who's been reading this I'd like to apologize for my lack of an update. I didn't have a computer to use for the longest time and I also had trouble with my personal life. However, I should've tried to give you all some sort of notice…it was wrong of me to build your anticipation for so long. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and favorites and follows it really means a lot to me. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but this is better than the nothing…right?


End file.
